Aliens?
by CharmedAli
Summary: What do you mean aliens? x-over with Stargate: SG1. finally 7th Chapter up enjoy pplz
1. Chapter 1

Aliens?  
  
A charmed and Stargate SG1 crossover, demons and Aliens attack the charmed ones and the SGC.  
  
Some background Info  
  
SG1  
  
Jack and Sam were allowed to get married. Daniel and Janet are also married They have removed the symbiote from Teal'c  
  
Charmed  
  
Piper is 9 months pregnant with twins after Leo came back from being an elder however he left 1 month ago (very apologetic). Phoebe and Jason are engaged Jason knows about the magic thing Paige is going out with men but has no set boyfriend yet... Wyatt is 2 years old  
  
~  
  
"Come on this demon isn't going to wait forever," Piper yelled up the stairs to her sisters  
  
"Piper, you shouldn't be going, are you sure you will be alright? Maybe you shouldn't go," said Phoebe worriedly  
  
"I am going and that is final, Let's get going" Piper said as she grabbed her coat and opened the door into the cold outside snow followed by her sisters. Phoebe got into the driver's seat of Piper's SVU followed by Piper next to her and Paige in the back navigating. They drove quickly to the spot they found in Golden Gate Park and entered the trees into a clearing where they not only found the demon but they found 4 other people, a woman with very short blonde hair, a tall dark man with a bald head and a brand on his forehead, a young man and another 2 men the same age as the woman. They were all wielding guns although not shooting.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked  
  
"We are SG1, Don't ask" said the young man not taking his eyes off the demon.  
  
"Oh, ok" said Paige looking at the young man 'Oh, he is hot' she thought. Phoebe threw the potion and destroyed the demon and they looked up.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Said the older man  
  
"Well we were here to kill it," said Phoebe simply  
  
"There will be more, you should get out of here," He said  
  
"No way, we are slightly like you, we kill these things, they are our enemies" Said Piper "By the way who are you  
  
"Hello, I'm Major Samantha Carter," said the Lady going up to shake Piper's hand "Please call me Sam" she finished and shook all the girls' hands in turn  
  
"My name is Teal'c," said the tall man who was very formal and also shook the girls' hands  
  
"I am Colonel Jack O'Neil," said the older man "you can call me Jack" Jack also shook all the girls' hands  
  
"I'm Daniel" said the other man the same age as Sam  
  
"I am Jonas," said the other man who also shook the girls hands but seemed to take longer shaking Paige's hand. Piper cleared her throat to break Jonas and Paige apart and started the introductions of the three of them  
  
"I am Piper and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige," she said pointing to her sisters as she said their names. Just then before anyone could say anything, more demons of the same type appeared and started to attack the people congregated in the small clearing. Piper felt a sharp pain in her stomach but ignored it, it was gone now anyway, she had been getting flutters all day which was probably labour and now she knew it was definite but she didn't want to let anyone know so she kept fighting. Although there were many people the demons kept coming and Piper was getting worried. How long could she hide her labour form the SG1 and her sisters? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Piper's pain was increasing, she couldn't hide her labour for much longer, and also the demons seemed to be never-ending  
  
"Do.they.ever.stop?" Panted Piper, exhausted. She had one arm on her stomach and the other arm blowing demons up at will  
  
"No, this type of alien never does, that's why we didn't want to kill the first one," said Sam  
  
"Aliens?" Asked Phoebe "Like other world Aliens?  
  
"Yes that is what we deal with at the SGC," said Jonas "We go off world to investigate other ones through what is called a Stargate. We are SG1"  
  
"Wow" said Paige "Well seeing as you gave us your secret we may as well tell you ours"  
  
"No.Paige" Said Piper panting still  
  
"Don't worry Piper anyway they trusted us, we are the Charmed ones, we fight Demons, that's what we thought these were but they can't be killed obviously they just keep re-generating" Paige said, she realised that Piper was getting very tired and asked her "Piper, honey do you want me to orb you home?"  
  
"No.I'm.Fine"  
  
"Hang on back track" said Jack still fighting an Alien "what exactly are The Charmed Ones?"  
  
"Witches" said Paige simply  
  
"Witches? What do you mean witches, like old, warty, ride on broomstick type witches?" Asked Jack  
  
"That is so stereotypical" said Phoebe "We are so not" just at that moment the Alien Piper was just about to blow up gave her a large blow to the stomach at the same time another contraction hit her and she cried out in pain. "Piper!" Phoebe and Paige cried as they ran to their sister who was crouched on the ground in pain. "Are you alright? Did that start your contractions?"  
  
"No.And.No" said Piper gasping for air "don't.yell.but.i.have.been.in.labour.for.ages" Piper gasped  
  
"What?" yelled Phoebe "you should have said, Paige can you orb home and get some stuff, you know what to get she is to far along to orb her home" Phoebe pleaded and Paige nodded her head and orbed out "How long is ages honey?" said Phoebe trying to keep herself and her sister calm  
  
"A.little.over.an.hour" said Piper breathlessly  
  
"Have you had the pre-labour flutter things?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Yes.for.a.few.days"  
  
"Days?" Phoebe yelled then seeing that her sister was crying in pain said calmer "sorry, I'm just worried about you" Just then Paige orbed in with some towels and a robe for Piper and lay down a few towels on the snowy ground for her after giving Phoebe the robe. Phoebe helped Piper take off some of her jumpers and put the robe over her t-shirt and take off her pants then Paige and Phoebe lay Piper down on the ground.  
  
"We've got you covered," said Jack  
  
"Disintegrate them" Piper said softly  
  
"What?" Said Jack  
  
"She said Disintegrate them" said Phoebe  
  
"They will be destroyed that way otherwise they will re-form" Piper said  
  
"Want some help?" said Sam putting away her weapons  
  
"That would be great!" said Phoebe "Paige forgot a pillow"  
  
"So could you support her head or would you rather hold her hand?" Paige added  
  
"I can sit here," said Sam kneeling down and putting Piper's head on her lap. Sam realised Piper was shaking and put her hand on Piper's head to see what her temperature was like, "She's running a fever" said Sam, Paige picked up a spare towel and wet it with the snow from the ground then lay it over Piper's chest and torso to try and cool her down at the same time as Sam picked up some snow and rubbed it on Piper's head.  
  
"Ok Piper, you will have to push when you have your next contraction," said Phoebe and Piper nodded her head.  
  
"This might be me in a few months" said Sam and everyone looked at her. Jack walked over to his wife and crouched down next to her  
  
"Honey, are you pregnant?" He asked with tears in his eyes  
  
"I think so I am not sure," she said happily  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy!" Said Jack  
  
"Sorry to bust your bubble sir, but we need your help," said Jonas disintegrating another alien with his zat  
  
"Oh, right," said Jack composing himself  
  
"Ok Piper Push" said Phoebe brining the attention to Piper, she pushed and Paige held on to her hand instructing her to breathe and relax.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot he didn't know," said Sam sheepishly  
  
"No worries" said Paige  
  
"And Again Piper" Phoebe said, she pushed as hard as she could as Paige coached her on. "Once More and you will have number 1" said Phoebe and Piper pusher for the last time or so she thought, she had one more to go.  
  
"Number 1?" Asked Sam  
  
"She is having twins," said Paige and Piper relaxed as her first twin was born and Phoebe cut the cord and wrapped her first little girl up.  
  
"Here you go Piper," said Phoebe holding out thew first of the twins for Piper to hold, Sam helped her up and she held her first child when she remembered Wyatt.  
  
"Paige, was Wyatt at home when you went?" Piper asked frantically  
  
"He was sound asleep," said Paige "like a little angel"  
  
"Um, sorry but who is Wyatt?" Sam asked  
  
"Her son" said Paige looking at the first twin, "She is gorgeous, what is her name?"  
  
"Melinda Prudence Halliwell" Piper said knowingly "Would you like to hold her?" she asked Sam  
  
"Yes Please" said Sam holding her arms out, as she was looking down at Piper's daughter she thought about her child growing inside of her and how she might be a mother soon. Just after Piper had handed Melinda to Sam another contraction hit her  
  
"Here comes number two," said Phoebe 


	3. Chapter 3

"All right Piper, start pushing now" Phoebe said and with each contraction Piper pushed until she had given birth to her other child. Phoebe wrapped up they second child and gave her to Piper who Paige was helping to sit up.  
  
"What is her name Piper?" Paige asked  
  
"This may sound very unoriginal but Prudence Melinda Halliwell"  
  
"Isn't that opposite to this one?" Sam asked gesturing with her head to the child she was holding in her arms  
  
"Yes" Piper said happily looking at her child  
  
"They are both very beautiful Piper," said Sam "I think, they are identical," said Sam looking at both of them.  
  
"They are all gone I think" said Jack coming over with Jonas and Teal'c  
  
"We will have to keep in contact," said Paige  
  
"Then you should give us your phone number" Jonas said slyly  
  
"Gladly" said Paige pulling pen and a pad of paper out from her purse and writing their names, number and address onto a piece of paper four times and giving it to each of they four people and they did the same and then Sam wrote the address of the SGC on a piece of paper and SG1.  
  
"You will have to ask for SG1 if you want to see us when we are at the SGC otherwise those are our addresses" said Sam "Are you two trained midwives?" she asked Phoebe and Paige  
  
"Yes!" they said together  
  
"I was wondering, um, if, um..." Sam trailed off and she was blushing  
  
"If we could deliver your child?" Phoebe asked politely and Sam nodded embarrassed "Sure honey we would be glad to, you don't have to be embarrassed about asking that"  
  
"What's wrong with Janet?" Said Jack  
  
"Nothing, I thought she might want help, they could be 'visiting' and help"  
  
"Oh right"  
  
"I will be at the SGC, this is my due date if I am pregnant" she said writing in the note pad  
  
"Are we not coming back from a mission that date Samantha O'Neil?" asked Teal'c very formally Paige noticed  
  
"Um, are we?" she asked  
  
"Yes!" Jonas said looking too  
  
"Oh look wrong date!" said Sam pretending to change it, shutting the book and passing the book and the pen back to Paige.  
  
"If you're not sure you are pregnant why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked  
  
"I was told by a doctor here but I wanted to check with Janet" Sam replied  
  
"Oh, OK" said Phoebe  
  
"We will call you and get together soon," said Paige, "we should probably get Piper home but we will call you tomorrow to arrange a get together,"  
  
"Ok sure see you then" said Sam, she gave Melinda to Paige and SG1 walked off into the forest and Phoebe helped Piper up and the three of them walked back to the car with their stuff and went home. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after the encounter with SG1 life at the Halliwell home was not so peaceful but happy. Piper wished Leo would come down and see his two beautiful daughters and she would call him once each night however he never came. Just then the doorbell rang and Wyatt ran to the door to try to open it, but being only 2 he couldn't reach the doorhandle. Paige soon came to the door, picked up Wyatt and opened the door, it was SG1.  
  
"Hi guys, come in. This is Wyatt"  
  
"Herro" he said waving his hand  
  
"Hello" said Sam going up to Wyatt "aren't you the cute one?" she said  
  
"Phoebe, Piper, we have visitors!" Paige called and almost instantly there was a shushing from upstairs shortly followed by Piper coming down to the foyer  
  
"I just managed to put the twins to sleep"  
  
"How are they?" asked Sam  
  
"Good, they slightly tiring but very cute" Piper replied  
  
"I guess so, and how are you?" Sam said  
  
"Tired but very happy, that is like Wyatt here but with two," said Piper taking her son  
  
"Herro mummy" said Wyatt cuddling her  
  
"Come in sit down" said Piper and they all walked into the lounge room just as Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Hello! How are you all?" Said Phoebe greeting the team, there was a small reply of good from all round and Phoebe sat down next to Piper, Paige had Jonas adoringly sitting next to her, Jack and Sam sat on a chair and Teal'c preferred to stand.  
  
"Won't you sit down Teal'c?" Said Piper  
  
"No thank you Piper Halliwell, I prefer to stand" Teal'c said formerly and Piper looked over to Sam who gave her a 'don't worry, he is always like that' look  
  
"So what brings you here" said Phoebe  
  
"We came to say that we were going back to the SGC tomorrow and wanted to go out to lunch with you today" said Sam  
  
"How about we stay here, if you don't mind, I would rather, you know with the twins so young and all" Piper said nervously  
  
"That is not a problem," said Teal'c in his formal tone  
  
"Same here" said Jack  
  
"Yep" Said Jonas  
  
"That's fine with me" said Sam and Phoebe and Paige just nodded.  
  
"I just have one question Piper," said Sam  
  
"Fire away"  
  
"Um, sorry if this bothers you but who is Wyatt and the twins' father?" Sam said awkwardly  
  
"Oh, his name is Leo, he is a white lighter who is now an Elder and you may not see him, he hasn't even seen the twins yet, he left just after Wyatt was born but cam back for awhile and then had to leave again" Piper said miserably  
  
"Oh, sorry" said Sam sadly  
  
"No worries, you wouldn't have known anyway," said Piper  
  
"I will go and start making lunch" said Phoebe "Are sandwiches all right with you?" she asked the SG1 team and they all nodded their heads  
  
"I'll help," said Paige standing and following Phoebe into the kitchen  
  
"Me too" said Jonas following Paige puppy-eyed  
  
"So how are you feeling Sam?" Piper asked  
  
"Pretty miserable actually, I think it is annoying Jack too" and Jack discreetly nodded. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c started talking and Piper and Sam went to put Wyatt into his playpen in the conservatory.  
  
"It is all worth it in the end," said Piper putting Wyatt down and they both crouched down to watch him play  
  
"I guess, how did you cope?"  
  
"I dunno and with Leo away for most of the second pregnancy and the birth it was pretty hard, now I am a single mother with a club a 2 year old son and a set of twins who are 3 days old" said Piper sitting in the pen with Wyatt followed by Sam "Not to scare you, being a mother is very rewarding don't get me wrong, I have Phoebe and Paige and you will have Jack also Jonas and Teal'c and that Janet person that you were talking about before"  
  
"I still haven't told General Hammond however the team had promised to keep it quiet until it is ok with the bosses, bosses, head honcho people, you know what I mean it took a lot to convince General Hammond and even longer for him to convince them and that was just the marriage. Anyway I am not sure if I am pregnant, we will run it by the General but to him I am not pregnant and I will announce it when it is ok. Jack and I are lucky we weren't court martialled just for thinking about getting married, he is my CO"  
  
"Well that sounds sort of familiar, Leo is a white lighter, a sort of guardian angel for witches, and we fell in love and naturally that is forbidden, we finally got married after him being taken away, us put on probation and then they finally let us get married. We had Wyatt but soon after Leo was forced to be an Elder or so he says and that is what he is now. He came back for a while and we both thought it was forever and we decided to have another child and he left again, and as you know three days ago the twins were born. I could tell you the sob-story version but I won't"  
  
"Well we're not even sure that I am pregnant, I just think I might be, I have made that clear to the team and they will keep it quiet until it is confirmed but my due date is that if I am, I checked with a doctor here but well I wanted to check with Janet, she is the doctor at the SGC and my best friend."  
  
"All right" said Piper making a zipping action over her mouth and smiling at Sam "I will tell my sisters to keep it quiet if we go to the SGC I totally understand"  
  
"Thanks" said Sam simply and smiled  
  
"Lunch everyone" came Phoebe's call and Sam walked back to the room they were in and Piper picked up Wyatt and followed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch went well and Piper slipped up to the attic with Wyatt to try to get them up to the elders and get Leo back. Instead Leo was summoned into the attic and Piper spoke to him.  
  
"You didn't come to see the twins and I missed you, can you please be back for a little while?"  
  
"I guess, but only a couple of days I was just checking up on that"  
  
"Firstly come and meet our guests, do you know about them or should I fill you in?"  
  
"I know about them"  
  
"Right so come on" Piper and Leo walked downstairs and Piper introduced him to the SG1 team and then excused themselves and went to check on the twins.  
  
"They look just like you did Piper," said Leo  
  
"I told you that that was way too creepy remember?" Piper whispered back, they kissed and walked back to where everyone was still at lunch. After awhile the twins started to cry and Piper sighed  
  
"Someone is awake, they must want lunch"  
  
"Do you want a hand?"  
  
"Sure come on," said Piper and she and Sam rose and went upstairs into Piper's room and closet nursery. "Can you grab one?" so Sam and Piper each picked up a twin and Sam looked confused  
  
"Which is which?"  
  
"The one in pink is Melinda and the one in white is Prue"  
  
"You colour coded them?"  
  
"Yep, works well," said Piper with a little giggle  
  
"Hey um, back with the topic before, what if I am not pregnant, Jack is so excited"  
  
"I know the feeling, I was told I couldn't have children and I was so upset, at that point my sister Phoebe was, long story, it was evil and then taken and people died and all weird and magical but I was so upset and Leo never found out I was told that but I guess it is all right now, we have three kids"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"If you ever want to talk you can call me, I know there will be people at you SGC but you can tell me if you need advice ok?"  
  
"Thank you, I can talk to Janet about most thing but not everything"  
  
"Tell me about Janet"  
  
"As you know she is the doctor so we get to see each other a lot except for when I am on missions and when she needs to look after people, she is really nice and very caring, we are almost the only women, there are a few but not many."  
  
"When she is busy and you need to talk to someone, I'm only a phone call away"  
  
"Thanks" Piper put Melinda down and reached for Prue  
  
"You like Sam don't you Prue?" Said Piper and Prue gurgled, "Here, I'll take them downstairs now to see their daddy and brother"  
  
"Sure" They walked downstairs and sat and talked with the rest of the gang constantly playing with Prue, Wyatt or Mel until SG1 had to go.  
  
"Hey why don't you come to the club before you go back tonight?" Said Phoebe  
  
"Which one?" asked Jack curiously  
  
"p3, its Piper's"  
  
"Sure, see you then"  
  
"See you" and with that they all walked out of the manor and drove off back to their hotel room.  
  
~  
  
That night they all sat in the booths with a babysitter at the manor and had a great night and they all left after the final people had dispersed.  
  
~ A/N: soz this is a short chapter but it will be longer next time 


	6. Chapter 6

At the SGC Jack had convinced General Hammond to let Sam and himself have children and General Hammond convinced all the other legal people. That night after everything had been allowed Sam went to check with Janet.  
  
~  
  
Janet, can you test me, I think I am pregnant" Sam said then she started to tell Janet about the doctor and how she wanted Janet to confirm.  
  
"Sure" Janet said and while she was doing the test she asked Sam about the mission. Sam started with the birth, then the friendships made with the Halliwell's.  
  
"They sound like nice people" said Janet  
  
"They are, they're really sweet and Piper has three kids as you know and she said that she will give me some advice when I need it if I am pregnant"  
  
"You are"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just finished the test and you are pregnant, congratulations Sam"  
  
"Wow, thanks Janet"  
  
"So how's Cassie settling in?" Sam said after a long pause  
  
"I'm sorry you asked me that, she misses you a lot and I'm afraid I'm not going to be good enough, but she has a room on the base now, it is joined to mine"  
  
"Of course you will be good enough, you will be fine"  
  
"Could you talk to her for me?"  
  
"Sure, what door number"  
  
"611"  
  
"All right I will go and see her now"  
  
"Thanks Sam"  
  
~  
  
The chat with Cassie went well and Sam helped her with staying with Janet and convinced her about how good it was.  
  
~  
  
That night at the Halliwell manor Apophis crept into Piper and Leo's Room and then into the children's room and saw the three children sleeping soundly.  
  
"Perfect" he whispered and grabbed them quickly and was beamed to his ship.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Piper awoke confused, the twins hadn't cried last night. She got out of bed and went into their room and she saw nothing, no Wyatt and definitely no twins  
  
"Leo" she called  
  
"What is it honey? Said Leo coming over "Where are they Piper?"  
  
"I don't know I hoped you did," said Piper a few tears rolling down her cheeks  
  
~  
  
At the SGC Sam and Jack made a general announcement that they were expecting a child, everyone was very excited and the betting started, date, gender, and names.  
  
"I'll go call the Halliwell's" Sam whispered to Jack who was having his hand shaken by everyone in the SGC and she left to their quarters and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said a choked voice  
  
"Piper? What's wrong?"  
  
"Is that Sam?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sam, someone has taken Wyatt and the twins no one knows where they are and they are not in the street anywhere"  
  
"Yes, it looks like something powerful"  
  
"Any marks or evidence at all?"  
  
"Yes a round scorch mark in the middle of the room"  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Yes, I'll send Leo over, what were you calling for?"  
  
"Oh, I checked with Janet last night and I am pregnant"  
  
"Congratulations, I'll send Leo over now if you want"  
  
"Sure" Sam hung up the phone and a few seconds later Leo orbed in and Sam wrote a note to Jack saying where she was and they left for the manor.  
  
~  
  
Sam crouched near the ring and ran her fingers over it  
  
"Apophis" she murmured  
  
"What?" Piper asked  
  
"Apophis, a very powerful Gua'ould, in Jacks words, a very bad guy"  
  
"Why would he want my kids?"  
  
"I dunno, to get to us maybe"  
  
"Or for the source" Phoebe put in meekly  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Top of the demon hierarchy"  
  
"Same sort of thing with Apophis but the Gua'ould hierarchy"  
  
"Uh, oh"  
  
~  
  
Sam took all the Halliwell's back to the SGC to get the gate to the Tok'ra and see if they knew where Apophis' ship was. After going through the gate Jacob/Selmak met them on the other side  
  
"Hello daddy" said Sam hugging Jacob  
  
"Hello Sammie"  
  
"When we're done remind me I have to tell you something"  
  
"All right" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RJLCyberPunk: No, I would never abandon a story, it may take me awhile to continue, cuz I am busy but I would never abandon a story

Charmedfanatic3000: Thanx 4 clarifying that, here is that most desired chapter

Thanx 2 all other reviewers, and without further ado here is the next and possibly last instalment

They got straight to work and Selmak informed them the Tok'ra were tracking Apophis at the moment so their job would be easy. Leo orbed in panting with a mark on his head, he was going to get healed after he found out what it was

"Ribbon device, very powerful, he is lucky to be alive," Sam said

"White lighters can't be killed except by Dark lighters" as he orbed out then back in healed

"Wow" Sam said

"Handy" Said Jack

"I found this Apophis guy, he is the source" Leo said

"How does that work?" Phoebe asked

"A snakehead with powers, no wonder he is basically invincible"

"We will need a potion and a spell to vanquish his magic side," said Paige

"And some zat's, a staff weapon or a ribbon device, maybe a ribbon device and some P-90's for the gua'uld side" said Selmak

"Right, we will start a potion and spell and you get your gear ready and meet in the attic" said Phoebe

"Cool, we'll call you when we're ready" Sam said Leo too the rest of them back to the manor and Paige orbed herself. They all started to work on their respective jobs, Phoebe started the spell whilst scouring the book and Piper and Paige worked on the potion they altered from the book. Leo had a glove that the Source wore so they mixed that into the potion too.

SG1 and Jacob/Selmak arrived quickly with a message from the Tok'ra, the latest spy had told them that the children were to be hosts that set Piper off on another bout of tears. Leo wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder, he rubbed her back and whispered soothing comments into her ear. Paige put the finished potion into as many vials as possible and distributed them evenly as they got ready to leave.

In the cavern

The Halliwell's, SG1 and Jacob/Selmak orbed into the cavern in two groups, one with Paige and the other with Leo, Piper saw the three children and instinctively went towards them, Leo pulled her back,

"Piper, it is probably a trap, you can't just go to them" The source flared in

"Very smart husband you have there Piper, too bad he won't be around for long" A dark lighter orbed in and shot at Leo, Piper dived for him and they both dodged the arrow, Piper gestured and blew up the dark lighter, the source flung Piper back against the wall, knocking her out cold, Leo ran to her and started to heal her. While all this was going on Sam snuck over to the children and grabbed Wyatt, handing him to Paige, as she orbed out the source spun around and saw Sam reaching for the twins. He walked up to her and removed a glove from his hand revealing a ribbon device, as Sam turned around she gasped and put the twins back before the ribbon device was activated and a scream of pain exited her mouth, the remaining SGC members and Jacob/Selmak started to fire at Apophis distracting him once again, Sam fell to the floor and Leo went to heal her, when Paige returned she went over to her sisters and yelled NOW, Everyone pulled out their potions and threw them at Apophis/source while the rest of them continued shooting the Halliwell's started reciting the spell.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,

Astrid, Helen Laura and Grace.

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,

Vanquish this evil from time and space!"

Fire engulfed him as he screamed and his eyes glowed before he exploded, Piper and Leo ran to the twins as Paige explained about Wyatt, they formed their two groups again and orbed off to the manor.

Halliwell Manor

Sam brought Jacob away from the group and they started to talk, finally when she had enough courage she said

"Dad, I'm Pregnant"

The End

Thanx 4 all your support, don't forget to review on your way out!

CharmedAli


End file.
